zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Zeorangervi/Zoids SAGA V.S. (Empire Mode)
This is a comic-type story which it is also base from the game Zoids SAGA and Zoids VS, where Athle, Regina, and the Reformed Blood Keel teamed up with the Zenebas Hunters, or called the Imperial Military Police; Rottiger. Chapter 1: Prologue-- A start of a new journey! As Planet Zi has restored into peace, Athle once again recieved a message from Max, they were assigned by King Arcadia to work with Rottiger, an Imperial Missions Team who hunts down Zenebas people around Guylos. While Athle goes to meet the Rottigers, he makes sure that he must meet Regina and Blood before he settles a new journey. New Zoids: None New Parts: None New Pilots: Athle Objectives: *Find Regina and Blood Pilot: Athle Zoid: Trinity Liger Weapon: AZ Beam Gun, AZ Micro Missile pod Options: None Subparts: None Chapter 2: Enter the Zenebas Hunters! After Athle, Regina, and Blood arrived in Guygalos, must've been three years later. Blood was startled of what they have seen it was still Guylos. While Athle and Regina explored in a forest housed by stealth Zoids, they were attacked, Blood manages to save them, but they can escape by a screen of Helcats and Shadow Foxes, can Athle ever escape? Helcats and Dogs (mission) New Zoids: Lanstag, Geno Hydra New Parts: E-Shield (LST), E-Shield (GH), Booster (TL), Protect Armor Pilots: Regina, Blood. Objectives: *Destroy all enemy forces. *Escape the forest before you are overwhelmed by reinforcements. Enemy: Helcat (x8), Shadow Fox (x2) Pilot: Athle Zoid: Trinity Liger Weapon: AZ Beam Gun, Weapon Binder, AZ Missile Pod Option: Booster (TL) Subparts: Protect Armor The mighty Legendary Fang (mission) After Athle, Regina, and Blood managed to escape from a screen of Helcats, they stop by on a remote village. For some reason they entered a forest housed by wild Zoids, just in effort to find Rottiger team's base. Five seconds later, Athle recieves a encoded message from Reiner as said; "Prince Athle, are you all right, we almost forgot to tell you the forest you entered beyond this village is housed by stealth Zoids. Good thing you guys found your escape. And oh, Sergeant Max is waiting for you guys around that place. Good Luck!" Athle knows that Max was around the village until the three met him. Max was greatful and he knows the Arcadian people are out to help Rottiger as well. While in the middle of the coincidence, bandits attacked the village, and its up to Athle and Max to take them down. New Zoids: Zaber Fang RT, Helcat Noir New parts: Enemy search radar, Alpha plug Z, Composite Sensor Unit, Weapon Binder, E-shield (TL), Booster (ZF) New pilots: Reiner, Kouki Objectives: *Eliminate any enemy resistance. Enemy: Command Wolf (x10) Allies: Blade Liger Leon Pilot: Athle Zoid: Zaber Fang RT Weapons: AEZ 20mm Beam Gun, AZ 30mm Double B-Cannon, AZ 3-SCannon, Weapon Binder Options: Booster (ZF) Subparts: Protect Armor, Composite Sensor Unit, Alpha Plug Z Rottiger's leader-- Lieutenant Claudia Diamant Part 1 (A rocky start) Since Max encounters Athle and his friends, Max takes them to the base, where Reiner and Kouki had finally made there safe after their missions, but one last thing Athle had forgotten, Regina sighs while Athle is in panic, and Blood gloats, "Hah! What made you to go bananas anyway?" Max tells them who was the captain of the team, which Athle finally remembers. Meanwhile, a Lightning Saix appeared in the entrance, which turns out to be a woman, and revealed to be the team captain, Lieutenant Claudia Diamant. Max spreads the word, until she arrives in the hangar where Max's Blade Liger, Athle's Trinity Liger, Regina's Konig Wolf, and Blood's Geno Hydra were stored. For some reasons, Claudia asked Max if Reiner and Kouki's mission was a success. Reiner and Kouki quickly reports to her. A meantime, Claudia notices the three "Max, who is that man with the two children on his side?" Max told her they were Arcadian people. And she knows about the prince as well, Reiner responsed; "Captain, we retrieved the 3D data stored from the Zabat." and Athle reacts, "Captain? Is it a woman?!". Claudia also reacts; "What's the matter little boy? You do want to go easy on me?". Athle almost notices about Claudia, about her Imperial uniform, which is shown to be revealing, Athle looks at Claudia's hips, and she screams, Regina starts to beat Athle into a pulp. And Regina apologizes to her "Sorry, Lieutenant. Athle appears to be sleazy for some reasons, I know I get annoyed at him at all times." After that, Blood gloats again at Athle after being kicked by Regina in the shin. While Athle was in their quarters, Regina again sneaks on Athle's papers, which later reveals to be a drawing of Claudia. While Reiner appears he almost saw a drawing of Claudia. "Wow, I never heard you were an artist, Your highness. It seems you fall for the captain, huh." says Reiner. After that, Athle sighs. "That Arcadian kid is really something." says Kouki. "Yeah, he somehow talented if you ask me. It seems when that Prince Athle notices about the captain, he's really attracted to her." says Reiner. It was afternoon, while Reiner and Kouki are catnapping on their quarters, Max is also taking his nap on his Blade Liger's cockpit, Blood also takes a nap, Regina is writing something on Athle's desk, in a meantime, Athle goes for a shower, for some reasons, he was almost reflecting about what he did earlier, he almost though he was smitten by that woman. "Ugh! I should never see that again, it is totally disturbing, which is why Regina just kicked me on the knee." says Athle. And after a matter of time, he opens the door, and somebody was also taking a shower, it turns out to be Claudia, but she didn't notice it, and Athle slams the door. "Darn IT! Not again!" yelled Athle. The next day, the team never received a mission request. But an angry and embarrassing look on Athle's face started to pull on Regina. Regina asks him and he screams "I AM NOT ANGRY!", until Kouki almost heard it, and he gloats for some reasons. Max almost heard that either. And Reiner asks him if he is fuming, "I AM NOT FUMING either!" says Athle. "Don't tell me you fell in love at Claudia?" says Max. "Athle you PERVERT!" screams Regina and he starts to beat him up again. Part 2 (Combat Training) After Athle got hold of himself after overcoming his awkwardness towards women, then Lieutenant Diamant had Athle to go in a combat training. For some reasons, she challenges Athle in a battle. New Zoids: Blade Liger Leon New parts: Long Range Rifle A, 6Msl Pod, Reinforced Protect Armor, Multi-Blade Antenna, Rocket Booster, Booster (GH) New pilots: Max Objectives: *Defeat the Lightning Saix. Note: Athle must fight alone (yes), Regina must fight alone (no). Enemy: Lightning Saix Athle can defeat Claudia in two ways of using a Zoid, remember don't rely too much on to the Trinity Liger. Tactic # 1 Pilot: Athle Zoid: Trinity Liger Weapon: AZ Beam Gun, AZ Micro Missle Pod, Weapon Binder Options: Booster or E-Shield (TL) Subparts: Reinforced Protect Armor, Enemy Search Radar, Alpha Plug Z Tactic # 2 Pilot: Athle Zoid: Blade Liger Leon Weapon: AZ 2-SCannon, Laser Blade A, 6Msl Pod Options: Rocket Booster Subparts: Reinforced Protect Armor, Enemy Search Radar, Alpha Plug Z Mission debriefing After the combat simulation, Athle was greatful that he won the first battle against Claudia. Regina comes close to him and gives him a hug. But for some reasons, Claudia is also thankful to him, and after that, she rewards Athle by kissing him. And weird expressions came out on Athle and Regina's face. Desert Strike When the team recieved a message when one of the Imperial bases were attacked by Stealth Vipers, the team, along with Athle and Company joined on the mission. The only way to ensure defense on the base is to destroy all Stealth Vipers and Helcats that caused this situation. New Zoids: Lightining Saix New parts: ZGR-Type A, Beta Plug Z Booster Pack, E-Shield (LS), Beam Gatling Unit, AZ HD-BCannon, Assault Gatling Unit, Wild Weasel New pilots: Claudia Objectives: *Eliminate any enemy resistance Enemy: Stealth Viper (x15) Don't rely on Athle to much, how about if you put Max, or Blood as the player. Pilot: Max Zoid: Blade Liger Leon (White) Weapon: AZ-2SCannon, Laser Blade A, AZ HD-BCannon, 8Msl Pod Options: Rocket Booster/E-Shield (BL) Subparts: Reinforced Protect Armor, Beta Plug Z, Enemy Search Radar. Chapter 3: New Friends, new allies, new enemies The Victory Liger After these types of incidents, Athle and Co., are been invited to a Zoid battles in Guygalos. Where the team are so excited in some Zoid battles. Max agrees to join the battles, along with Claudia, Reiner and Kouki. As the gang registered for the battles, they can't wait what opponents what they would face. New Zoids: Proto Zaber, Elephander New parts: SB-Generator, 8-Msl Pod B, Long-Range Pulse Laser Rifle, Super Z Armor New pilots: None. Objectives: *Defeat the Victory Liger. Pilot: Max Zoid: Blade Liger Leon (White) Weapon: AZ-2SCannon, Laser Blade A, AZ HD-BCannon, 8Msl Pod B Option: E-Shield (BL) Subparts: Super Z Armor, SB-Generator, Beta Plug Z Enemy: Victory Liger Allies: Lanstag Mission debriefing After the battle, it appears the pilot Will, became interested to join with Athle and Rottiger team. The Genesis Zoids After Will joins, a dataless Zoid came for the win, what kind of Zoid did the gang found out? New Zoids: Victory Liger, Liger Zero Empire New parts: High-Output SB Generator, AZ 3-Barreled Cannon, Focused Sulfuric Acid Gun, Booster (VL), Booster (LST), E-Shield (VL), E-Shield (LZ) New pilots: Will Objectives: *Defeat the Deadly Kong and Murasame Liger. Now, don't rely on your Bladey to long, but try to use the new Victory Liger instead. Pilot: Max Zoid: Victory Liger Weapons: AZ V Cannon, AZ 3-Barreled Cannon, Weapon Binder Option: Booster (VL) Subparts: Super Z Armor, Beta Plug Z, High-Output SB Generator Note: The Victory Liger's Ex-Attack is the Magneeser Drill. Enemy: Murasame Liger and Deadly Kong Mission debriefing The battle was sure a blast. But the pilots in the two Zoids turned out to be Imperial soliders. The pilot of the Liger, Berg, along of the Kong, was Eingang. But when they saw Athle's potential as a pilot, Berg and Eingang joined with him. Return of the Beast Warrior and Phantom Knight The next battle Athle and Co. will be a Chimera Dragon and a Lord Gale. Which Blood knows that was Flam and Earth. Will Athle will ever beat one of his warriors? New Zoids: Murasame Liger, Deadly Kong, Liger Zero X New Parts: Dual Sniper Rifle, 8-Missle Pod D (x2), Booster (ML), Booster (DK), E-Shield (X), Multi-Radar, Coating Z Armor, Genesis Armor (ML) New Pilots: Berg and Eingang Objectives: *Defeat the Chimera Dragon and Lord Gale. Note: Do not first use the Murasame Liger, just stick with the Victory Liger. Pilot: Max Zoid: Victory Liger Weapons: AZ V Cannon, AZ 3-Barreled Cannon, Weapon Binder Option: Booster (VL) Subparts: Coating Z Armor, Beta Plug Z, High-Output SB Generator Enemy: Chimera Dragon and Lord Gale Mission debriefing After an intense battle, Earth even knows that Athle's potential is reaching unlimited. And once again, Flam rejoins with Blood as same with Earth with Athle. But moments later, Orpis appears with his Death Stinger. and brought himself a swarm of Bio Raptors. Can Athle and the gang can stop him again? New Zoids: Chimera Dragon, Lord Gale, Buster Fury New Parts: Pilebanker Unit, Long Ranged Cannon EAGLE, Dual Sniper Rifle S, E-Shield (ML), Booster (X), E-Shield (BF), E-Shield (CDR), E-Shield (LGA), Ion Booster, Booster (LGA), ZGR-Type S, Genesis Armor (DK) New Pilots: Flam and Earth Objectives: *Destroy the Death Stinger Tactic # 1 Pilot: Max Zoid: Murasame Liger Weapons: Murasame Sword, AZ 3-Barreled Cannon, 2 Sword Cannon, Weapon Binder Option: Booster (ML) Subparts: Genesis Armor, Beta Plug Z, High-Output SB Generator Tactic # 2 Pilot: Flam Zoid: Buster Fury Weapons: LR Cannon EAGLE, AZ 185mm Beam Cannon, Weapon Binder Option: High Maneuver Thruster Subparts: Coating Z Armor, Beta Plug Z, High-Output SB Generator Enemy: Death Stinger, Bio Raptor (x13?) Category:Blog posts